Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with interior trim parts. Interior trim parts employed in vehicles generally include soft surfaces in which a passenger may come into contact during operation of the vehicle. For example, a vehicle door can be provided with an interior trim part which has an integrated armrest. The vehicle interior trim part can also have an ergonomic function, as in the case of an integrated armrest on which the passenger is able to support oneself comfortably.
German Publication No. DE 10 2004 023 823 B4 discloses an example of a method for producing an interior trim part. The interior trim part which is produced according to the method has a supporting structure, in which soft foam has been injected into a chamber of the interior trim part. The foam is given its shape because the process generally takes place in a mold.
Another method for producing interior trim parts is proposed in European Patent Publication No. EP 1 287 961 A2. The latter contains two examples in FIGS. 1 and 2 of interior trim parts which can be produced according to this method. Both examples likewise have a supporting structure which is provided with foam. However, the foam is not foamed in the mold, but rather is previously cut to size from a block. Subsequently, the foam blank is formed together with a wear layer by way of a thermoplastic process in the mold using pressure and heat, and is connected to the wear layer.
It is desirable to provide for enhanced interior trim parts for the passenger compartment of a vehicle which are cost effective to manufacture.